Die Kammer des wahren Schreckens
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Die erste Unterrichtsstunde von Professor Lupin scheint problemlos zu verlaufen. Schließlich ist das Ding im Schrank, das Thema dieses Abschnittes der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nur der Irrwicht... oder irr ich?


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist einzig und allein das Verbrechen von J. K. Rowling. Ich wurde hierzu lediglich von den Stimmen in meinem Kopf gezwungen._

_A/N.: Die Geschichte basiert auf Kapitel 7 (Der Irrwicht im Schrank) von ‚Der Gefangene von Askaban' und enthält keine Spoiler._

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

**Die Kammer des wahren Schreckens**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nervös sah Harry sich um, auf der Suche nach einem Punkt im Raum, einem Gegenstand, einfach irgendetwas, worauf er seinen Blick fixieren konnte. Kein Erfolg. Keine Chance, in der kerkerartigen Umgebung ein beruhigendes Objekt zu finden.

Wenigstens war er ganz offensichtlich nicht der einzige Schüler, dem die Situation unangenehm war, was auch Professor Lupin keineswegs entging. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, Kinder. Professor Snape hat mir die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis gegeben, sein Büro für den heutigen Unterricht zu verwenden", erklärte er und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

Das nervöse Murmeln unter den Schülern verstummte nach und nach, während Lupin sich mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln neben den massiven, begehbaren Eichenschrank stellte und seine Vorlesung fortsetzte. „Was wir also in Professor Snapes Kleiderkammer finden werden ist-"

„Die Leiche eines Schülers", murmelte Ron und entlockte Harry ein breites Grinsen.

„...ist eine Kreatur der Gattung Gestaltenwandler, euch vielleicht auch unter dem Namen Irrwicht bekannt. Irrwichte verstecken sich mit Vorliebe in Einrichtungsgegenständen wie Truhen, Schubladen oder Schränken, wo sie ihrem nächsten Opfer auflauern. Anfangs mögen sie euch vielleicht besonders bösartig vorkommen, jedoch sind sie in Wirklichkeit äußerst leicht zu besiegen, wenn man nur den richtigen Zauberspruch- Hermine?"

Hermine, geplagt von der Nervosität einer mindestens zehnminütigen Pause, in der sie ihr grenzenloses Wissen nicht anbringen konnte, hatte auf Zehenspitzen wankend ihre Hand in die Höhe gesteckt und meldete sich nun eifrig zu Wort. „Irrwichte können die Gestalt unserer schlimmsten Ängste annehmen!"

Ron verzog seinen Mund und rollte mit den Augen. Professor Lupin lächelte. „In der Tat. Nun, wie könnten wir diese Eigenschaft zu unserem Vorteil nützen?"

Stille. Ratlose Blicke machten die Runde. Harry sah zu Hermine, die verlegen mit den Schultern zuckte und sich schnell in eine andere Richtung drehte.

„Da Irrwichte auf unsere Furcht zählen, verschwinden sie sofort, wenn man über sie lacht."

„A-aber wie k-kann man über seine schlimmste Angst l-lachen?" fragte Neville nervös.

„Eine gute Frage!" verkündete Lupin und richtete seinen Blick auf den Schüler. „Warum kommst du nicht ein paar Schritte zu mir nach vor und wir finden es heraus?"

Seine Frage bitter bereuend trat Neville stockend vor, als müsste eine unsichtbare Kraft ihn zu jedem Schritt zwingen. Er sah sich zögern um und es schien, als wäre sein Gesicht sogar um ein paar Töne bleicher als sonst.

„Die Kunst oder vielmehr der Trick dabei ist es, unsere größte Angst mit etwas zu verbinden, das uns über sie lachen lässt. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel eine grauenvolle, riesige Spinne. Was könnte man tun, um sie ungefährlicher, lächerlicher zu machen?"

Ron, der ausnahmsweise bereits ein paar Sicherheitsschritte vorgedacht hatte, rief: „Ihre Beine verschwinden lassen!"

„Gute Idee, Ron!" lobte Lupin erfreut. „Was müsst ihr also tun? Stellt euch einfach eine Spinne ohne Beine vor und lacht über ihren Anblick. Als Hilfe dazu sprecht ihr das Zauberwort ‚Riddikulus!'"

„Riddikulus!" wiederholte die Klasse im Chor.

"Sehr gut! Na das klingt doch ganz einfach, oder nicht?"

Neville nickte zögernd, beinahe gelähmt alleine vor Furcht vor der Frage, die ihn nun erwartete. „Nun, Neville? Wovor hast du am meisten Angst?"

Die Klasse verstummte erneut. Die einzige Reaktion, die Nevilles flehender Blick Lupin entlockte, war ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Es dauerte noch einen guten Moment, doch schließlich schaffte der Schüler es, leise seine Antwort hervorzustottern. „V-v-vor... vor P-P-P... Professor S-snape."

Einige Schüler kicherten leise, andere nickten zustimmend.

„Verstehe", grinste Lupin und legte seine Hand um den Türgriff von Professor Snapes Kleiderschrank. Ein leises Rumpeln drang aus dem Inneren. „Wenn ich also diese Türe öffne, wird der Irrwicht aus seinem Versteck kommen – in Gestalt von Professor Snape. Was du dann tun musst, ist, ihn dir fest vorzustellen. Stell ihn dir fest vor in einer Art und Weise, die ihn nicht bedrohlich, sondern lächerlich erscheinen lässt. Hast du das verstanden?"

Nevilles Blick war starr und verängstigt.

„Die ganze Prozedur ist eine Frage des Geistes und erfordert von Anfängern ein unheimliches Maß an Konzentration, weshalb natürlich niemandem Vorwürfe gemacht werden, wenn er oder sie es anfangs noch nicht schafft. Also Neville, bist du für deinen ersten Versuch bereit?"

Die eigentliche Antwort des Jungen wäre natürlich eher ein panischer Schrei inklusive Flucht gewesen, doch ermutigende Blicke von Harry und seinen Freunden brachten ihn schließlich doch dazu, zögernd zu nicken.

"Dann also los!" Lupin umklammerte den Griff fest und richtete seinen Blick auf die Türe. „Drei... zwei... e-"

Doch noch bevor er das Zeichen gegeben hatte, öffnete sich der Schrank wie von selbst und aus seinem Inneren trat das lebensgroße Abbild von Professor Snape in einem engen, roten Cocktailkleid, komplett mit schimmernder Schminke, eleganten Seidenstrümpfen und einer passenden Perücke.

Erschrocken stolperte Neville ein paar Schritte zurück, während der Rest der Klasse teils schockiert, teils beeindruckt und teils hochamüsiert auf die sonderbare Kreatur starrte.

Auch Professor Lupins Blick war nicht frei von Bewunderung, die er gerade in Worte gefasst an seinen Schüler richten wollte, als der Irrwicht sich zu ihm drehte, seine Hand zum Gruße ausstreckte und mit verzogener Miene murmelte: „Professor. Ich habe Sie und Ihre Klasse eigentlich erst eine Stunde später hier erwartet."

**Fin.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hach ja, unser Tränkemeister. Nötigerweise habe ich natürlich ein paar Dinge wie zum Beispiel den Ort des Geschehens verändert, aber das dürfte hoffentlich ersichtlich sein. Ja nu, wie hat es den werten Lesern gefallen?


End file.
